1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved data processing systems and in particular to a method and system for reversible installation of software applications within a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for reversible installation of software applications within a data processing system utilizing an automated archival process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern data processing system may encompass a wide variety of actual hardware devices. For example, data processing systems include large so-called xe2x80x9cmainframexe2x80x9d computers, as well as individual digital pocket assistants which a user may hold comfortably in one hand. While such systems represent a remarkable development in the electronic art, these devices are relatively useless without sophisticated software applications which control the operation of these systems. By software application what is meant is the software or firmware which is utilized to control a task operation or system within a data processing system including, but not limited to: microcode; operating systems; and, high level software applications, such as database applications, word processing applications, and other such sophisticated applications.
The ubiquitous nature of data processing systems and the rapidity with which such systems are developed and enhanced has resulted in an ever increasing need to upgrade, update, and alter the software applications utilized in such machines. In an effort to increase the user friendliness of this operation, software installation packages have been developed which substantially automate this process. For example, software installation applications exist which automatically determine the capacity and capability of the data processing system hardware configuration for utilization with a particular software application. Additionally, enhanced versions of software applications are often installed within a data processing system which utilizes a preceding version of that application, without requiring the removal of the preceding application. Such xe2x80x9cupgradesxe2x80x9d of software applications may be typically accomplished in a highly automated and user friendly manner; however, an inherent danger in such automation is the problem that the updated or enhanced software application may not function properly in relation to other applications within the system, despite the apparent capacity of the hardware configuration to operate utilizing the enhanced application. Having upgraded the software application by enhancing an existing version of that application, the user of such a data processing system is not in a position to reverse such an installation without having previously copied or created a so-called xe2x80x9cback-upxe2x80x9d of the current software application.
Additionally, the proliferation of data processing systems may often result in an inconsistent level of software installation within multiple similar systems located within a single enterprise. In such cases, confusion often results as a result of an assumed capability of a particular data processing system which is based upon previous experience with a similar data processing system located within the same enterprise.
In view of the above, it should be apparent that a need exists for a method and system whereby the automated installation of software applications may be accomplished in a manner which is selectively reversible, without requiring the user to create a backup copy of each software application prior to such installation. Further, a system for maintaining and cataloging various software application versions within multiple data processing systems located within a single enterprise would also be highly useful.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved data processing system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for reversible installation of software applications within a data processing system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for reversible installation of software applications within a data processing system utilizing an automated archival process.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. The method and system of the present invention permits reversible installation of software applications in a data processing system which includes a processor, memory containing a first version of a selected software application and a storage system for receiving a removable storage medium. A removable storage medium which includes at least one alternate version of a selected software application is inserted into the storage system and a user is then prompted to select an alternate version of the selected software application for installation within the data processing system. The existing version of the selected software application within the data processing system is then automatically copied from memory to the removable storage medium prior to initiation of installation of the alternate version of the selected software application in response to a selection of the alternate version, such that the installation may be selectively reversed. A directory within the removable storage medium is automatically created and updated each time an application is copied from or to the removable storage medium with a listing of each alternate version of the selected software application, a required hardware level for utilization with each version of the selected software application and a listing of each data processing system within the enterprise which has utilized that version.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.